Love of No Memory
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: AUish It was something neither of them expected, yet they seemed to have expected it. But it was a pity that no one remembered that moment, not even they themselves. HitsuIchi oneshot [Is it wrong to love?]


Love of No Memory

Author's Note: As Heuk Ya-chan says…I'm on the highest brink of HIRS. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Bleach. If I did, Hinamori's neck would be slit by her own zanpakutou and she would damage her vocal chords so badly that she can never speak again and she would just bleed to death (Hmm…Not good enough. She shouldn't deserve royal treatment like that.). Oh, right…

ME NO OWNIE SONG LYRICS! XD

_Italics – lyrics/Japanese words/thoughts, __italics underline – bridge,__**bold italics underline - chorus**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"…The power of the blanks is beginning to fade." A slight pause was present, before Rukia resumed, "And…our memories of her will begin to fade away as well."

Shit. So that meant that everything that ever happened because of her…wouldn't be remembered ever again? Even if she were to be mentioned in passing during this time…would that conversation ever be remembered? Perhaps not. For it was still talking about her, that girl, wasn't it? No one would ever remember her, and if he ever met her on the streets, he wouldn't even recognize her. No one would. Kurosaki Ichigo stood up from his kneeling position before a stranger's grave that bore no name belonging to Senna, and turned to face the one he rescued from execution. "…Just a little longer," he murmured, hurt and concern beginning to shine out from his eyes. "Until now…I can still hear her voice."

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**_

Midnight.

That would be the time when the power of the blanks truly disappear, and that would be the time everyone would begin forgetting about Senna.

At least, according to the reports Soul Society sent to Rukia via the phone.

Ichigo sighed as his eyes locked with the pale and dull cement of the ceiling, hands supporting the back of his head as he lied down casually on his messy bed. Memories of meeting her, bringing her out to play, saving her, protecting her…and ultimately, memories of her sacrificing herself to save both earth and Soul Society began to replay in his distracted mind, and he couldn't help but put on a grim expression as soon as he remembered her making a simple request to take her to her grave and see if her name was on the family grave. It wasn't. But he told her, he remembered, that it was there. He felt bad, maybe even depressed, when he lied to her like that, but what's done…can never be undone.

Senna's gone now.

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da**_

**Tap tap tap…**

Groan…Not now…He didn't want anyone to bother him now…

**Tap tap tap…**

"Oi, Kurosaki, when are you going to open up?"

Said strawberry blinked at the familiarity of the deep, masculine but young voice that just sent shock waves to his brain, instantly shaking him back into the world. He turned his head to his right where the window was positioned, and saw exactly who he expected to be there. It was a certain master of ice who had a fluffy white marshmallow-like pillow for hair and acute, piercing emerald orbs for eyes with the trademark shinigami shihakushou, and the white captain haori, the basic requirement for attire in every shinigami captain. Ichigo would've had smirked merely at having Hitsugaya's presence in the room, but he wasn't in the mood right now.

He opened the window and allowed the white-haired captain to hop onto his bed. "So, Toushirou, what brings you here?"

_Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka_

_Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da_

Hitsugaya folded his arms as he stared at the orange-haired human sitting cross-legged in front of him, raising an eyebrow in expectancy. "…You sound awfully cheerful." Ichigo just blinked at the honest direct comment. He didn't know if that was meant as a compliment or an insult. "Soul Society sent me here to inform you that the number of blanks is dropping at a faster rate. Due to the sudden increase in the speed at which their power is depleting at…" he sighed before he continued. "…it has been changed to ten pm sharp tonight."

The awkward silence between them made Hitsugaya shift quite uneasily but tried not to let the other notice his giveaway action. Tension was peak in the air; he was actually _**slightly **_(note the emphasis on the word slightly) _**slightly **_bit nervous. What would the idiot's reaction be? Knowing him by now, he'd most probably trot off into the streets of Karakura and start killing every single hollow in sight, or maybe even cut down trees to vent his frustration and anger. To his unexpectedness, a smirk formed from the corner of the orange-haired clown's lips. He even looked like he was…laughing. "Soul Society sent you all the way here to tell me that when Rukia's still here in the closet?"

There was a muffled response from the raven-haired girl in the closet, but it was likely to have been Rukia making quite a fuss like, 'What did you say?!' or something somewhere around that. "…Yes?" Hitsugaya muttered out a tad bit meekly, for a captain. Ichigo was still smirking in amusement. There was something up with the kid; no doubt about that.

_Donna ni negai nozomou ga_

_Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou_

"So, Soul Society really sent ya here?" he asked like as if he were interrogating a criminal.

Hitsugaya averted his eyes from the contented and highly entertained gaze shining upon him like a star. "…Yes."

"They really sent ya? All the way here?"

Damn, why was he still harping on it…?! "Yes, they sent me all the way here."

"Just to tell me that?"

Hitsugaya was wringing the ends of his haori with utter impatience and fury. "YES…" he snarled, trying hard not to sound like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey, as much as he wanted to strangle the other for harping on the matter. It was best that he stop because any moment now, the captain's usually cool temper would break.

Ichigo leaning in did not help cooling the captain down either. In fact, Hitsugaya found himself burning up. He didn't know if it was anger or something else altogether. "Are you very very sure, Toushirou?"

That's it.

Hitsugaya grabbed Ichigo by the collar and shook him so violently that the poor strawberry made dizzy gurgling sounds as his head swayed back and forth. He didn't, however, let the bright glow of flushing pink coming from the white-haired captain's cheeks go unnoticed. "Yes I'm sure, you moron! How many times must I tell you?! Geez…_Baka_s like you piss me off…"

_Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu __dake wa_

_Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara_

Ichigo, however literally shaken he had been, smirked at the pissed response from the chibi taichou. He looked so…so cute when he was annoyed, especially if he was annoyed personally by the carrot-head. It was double the adorability if the captain was irked _**and **_blushing at the same time. Not able to resist the pouting face, Ichigo stretched out his hand slowly, but Hitsugaya attempted to slap it away. He could only laugh a little at the childish action and still stretched out his hand, brushing it against Hitsugaya's pinkish cheek. Hitsugaya folded his arms and blushed even more at the touch. Oh, but as much as Rukia wanted to get out of the stuffy closet, she didn't want to disturb the two so she stayed in there and took some naps in between since she was dead bored. There was nothing much to do when you were surrounded by nothing except a pile of dirty and smelly clothes, after all.

"Wow, Toushirou…" Ichigo whispered as he now ran his hand through the fluffy hair. "I had no idea you turn red like that so easily."

Hitsugaya looked away. "…Shut up, Kurosaki. I'm only pissed with you."

"Ah, stop with the pouty looks, Toushirou," Ichigo teased, smiling widely. Already he was beginning to forget that Senna ever existed. "Tell me what I did. I'm sure as hell I didn't do anything bad to you that's making you so pissed."

The young taichou didn't reply until his slim and slightly bony fingers curled themselves around Ichigo's fat ones, and moved the hand away from his hair. "…You love her."

_**Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai**_

_**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**_

Ichigo's face fell at the soft, whisper-like reply. Neither spoke for perhaps ten minutes or so, and the silence was attracting Rukia's attention, as well as making her even more bored before she found her heavy eyelids closing up and covering her amethyst orbs. "…The hell you're talking about, Toushirou?"

Hitsugaya almost slapped the strawberry across the face when the near voiceless question reached his ears, but he restrained himself from doing so, and his left hand gripped onto his twitching right hand. "Drop the pretence, Kurosaki. You know what I'm talking about."

"Well, whatever gave you that idea?" Ichigo asked, leaning against the pillows on his bed. "Whoever said that I…"

"No one said it," Hitsugaya cut in. "But your earlier actions displayed it so."

Ichigo grabbed the captain by the wrists, bringing shock to said little dragon, and bore his determined eyes into the other's. "Even if you don't believe me, Toushirou, I've never loved Senna."

"…You know my answer; I don't believe you."

Ichigo gave a loud sigh in frustration as his grip tightened. "Sure, yeah, she's a good kid, and she had no idea in the depths of hell that she never existed here, but…"

"But you still protected her," Hitsugaya interrupted in a firm, strong voice, when he was feeling shaky and upset on the inside, but he wouldn't let the strawberry see through him and dig out his true feelings. "You swore on your soul that you would protect her. You brought her out to have fun in your world, and she got to know you more as a result. She sacrificed herself for you to continue having fun in this world, and you brought her to her grave before she passed on, and you dare say you don't love her?" There was no answer from the exceptionally saddened substitute shinigami, and Hitsugaya tried hard not to, but he smirked. And he smirked very wryly.

What he heard next was something he didn't expect to come from the orange-haired moron. "…_Baka_."

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**_

Hitsugaya could not believe his ears. Had the idiot really said something that was totally totally wrong? "…What did you say?"

"You know what I said, _baka_," Ichigo replied with another smug smirk on his face. "I don't give a fucking damn if other people say that I love Senna, but I do give a damn if it's you who said that I love Senna, Toushirou." Hitsugaya decided that it was best if he stayed completely silent unless he deemed it necessary to speak up. "I don't love Senna, Toushirou. I'm so damn hurt coz you won't believe me. Well, I'll still tell ya, you little bastard, that it's true that I don't love Senna. I only see her as a close friend who needed the protection that she wanted me to give her. It's just like my relationship with Rukia."

Said violet-eyed girl was still sound asleep in a pile of smelly old clothes, but Hitsugaya suddenly felt like flaring up at the cheesy explanation. Somehow, it not only didn't serve as a feasible excuse; it even pissed him off even more than he was before. "So, you treated the girl just as you would Kuchiki, is that it?"

Blinking at how profound that sounded like (to Ichigo, that is), all he could do was roll his eyes to the left and reply, "Umm…Yeah?"

"Good." Contrary to his own answer, Hitsugaya stood up on the bouncy bed belonging to the Kurosaki strawberry and folded his arms before raising his right hand and bringing it down like he would with Hyourinmaru as his hand then moved swiftly to the side from Ichigo's cheek, giving the protector the very tight slap right across the face which he desired to give him since the very beginning.

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da**_

Ichigo could've sworn that his pupils dilated upon receiving such harsh treatment from the young captain. His hand moved over to his cheek and winced slightly at the sore frostbite he was starting to suffer from. Hitsugaya's slap was probably the most unique he had ever received in his entire life, seeing that a mere touch from his strong but slender hand was already enough to bring upon the painful yet numbing frostbite to the cheek. Not that Ichigo had been slapped by others before due to love issues, of course, other than his father but that was different. Sure, he had been punched by Rukia before, but it was a punch and not a slap. Though a punch was labeled as the physical pain, according to his younger sister Karin, a slap was labeled as the emotional pain instead.

And Ichigo sure as hell was experiencing emotional pain from the slap he just received.

His heart nearly breaking into pieces from receiving that certain icy slap, Ichigo muttered out, "T-Toushirou…Why'd you…?"

"Because I'm glad I didn't fall for a two-timer like you, Kurosaki," came the firm reply.

"Wait…Did you just say two-timer? Since when am I a fucking two-timer?!" he exclaimed in protest.

Ignoring the bad use of the language used, Hitsugaya folded his arms and regained his cool composure. "You said that you treat both the _shinenju _and Kuchiki just the same. Everyone in Soul Society knows that you have a thing for Kuchiki; so why should the _shinenju _be any different? You even said so yourself." Hitsugaya moved towards the windowsill and stayed there for a couple of seconds before continuing, "You love Kuchiki, yet you love the _shinenju_. You still have the boldness to say that you're not a two-timer?"

Somehow, the icy tone was exceptionally unsettling this time round, and Ichigo felt his heart aching a little. "Ok, I said that. So what? I don't…Argh, forget it, you still won't believe me even if I tell you."

"Well, that's settled, then. Now, if you don't mind, I have other more important things to settle back in Soul Society than hanging around to chat with the likes of you."

He didn't even give Ichigo the chance to wave a goodbye, and had already shunpo-ed off into the distance. Feeling the cool breeze from the unusually speedy shunpo, the strawberry suddenly leaned against the windowsill and gave a shout to his favorite captain for him to wait.

_**Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da**_

He muttered a curse under his breath as he pushed the shinigami badge against his chest before the tingling sensation of separating his soul from his body flowed in his veins. In full shinigami form with the familiar weight of Zangetsu on his back, Ichigo jumped onto the windowsill and shunpo-ed off from there, too busy giving chase to remember about Rukia in the closet. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he sucked at sensing reiatsu unless it was strong and/or near him, and dammit, the white-haired chibi was already too far away for him to sense, and he knew how irritating it was when captains had this ability to mask their reiatsu so damn well after hearing certain incidents from some lieutenants and seated officers in Soul Society.

The familiar distant cry of a hollow came ringing in his ears. 'Damn, not now!' Ichigo thought to himself as soon as he caught the echo of pain and emptiness. Suddenly, there was a burst of reiatsu not far from there, and the hollow cry faded away. The harsh winter wind-like reiatsu was all too well-known, all too easy to differentiate from other shinigami's reiatsu. He felt the exact same trace of reiatsu on his frozen cheek, and he shunpo-ed off to the place where he felt the hollow's and his so-called prey's reiatsu. As soon as he got out of the clearing, his foot stepped on something icily dicey when he found himself literally skiing across the ground before straining his toes as he fell to the ground flat on his face.

"You really came here after all, Kurosaki."

_Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au_

_Yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne_

Ichigo stood up from where he had fallen, careful about slipping on the ice that suddenly appeared from nowhere, and trudged his way towards the cool and collected white-haired taichou standing in the middle of the frozen pond-like area. It was pretty obvious, even to a thickheaded person like him, that the young captain standing right before him had just defeated the hollow and froze the land while he was at it too. Even as Ichigo came nearer, he noticed, Hitsugaya didn't move a muscle. Did that mean that he had been waiting for him to come?

"There you are, Toushirou," Ichigo began by saying, hoping that it would get them into a decent conversation for once. "I needed to talk to ya."

Just as Hitsugaya turned around to face him, Ichigo stepped on his own foot and tripped. If not for the cold hands pulling him back up for support, he could've had to spare some words with the ice floor. "Be careful when you walk on the ice next time," Hitsugaya warned chillily. "I won't be there to catch you all the time, you know."

Ichigo smirked at the choice of words before realizing that the hands that had caught him were also not letting go of him. "I guess I owe ya one there, Toushirou," he thanked, even though he found it a bit lame and out of place to say.

However, Hitsugaya didn't seem to mind the strawberry's thanks, and he wasn't going to say you're welcome either. He stared at his own frostbitten hands, and as much as he was used to having frostbite like how he was used to cold environments, he made a silent wish to have someone to rid the frostbite that had been plaguing him ever since he first wielded Hyourinmaru. Then, as he released his hold on Ichigo and turned away to leave, a warm hand grabbed his wrist, and he felt the frostbite leaving his cold hands. Perhaps that was a sign that…he had already gotten his wish.

_Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi_

_Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte_

"Don't leave," he heard the other whisper smoothly before suddenly feeling a warm embrace from the strawberry's warm body. "Dammit, Toushirou, don't ever leave me again."

"…Let go of me, Kurosaki."

He felt the small body struggle against his holds, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let him go, at least, not till he was done with his speech. "No way in hell, Toushirou. Only till we're finished talking."

"There's nothing to talk about. Now let me go or else I'll-"

There was no chance for him to continue just as Ichigo suddenly spun him around by the shoulders as he pressed his own lips against the small taichou's. He flushed a deep shade of crimson while it felt like as if time had frozen in its place. Blinking, he had no idea how to react at first, but then things soon registered in his mind automatically and he pushed the other off, only to regret it later. Hitsugaya was panting, and so was Ichigo, but the captain was panting due to anger. "I…I'm so sorry, Toushirou, I…I couldn't help it…"

Hitsugaya's fingers curled into a ball-like fist, and he bit his lower lip. "…No. _**I'm **_the one who's sorry…Kurosaki."

Snow was beginning to fall.

_Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi_

_Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to_

Ichigo clutched the young prodigy by the shoulders once more, and brought the lithe body closer to him. In a practical way, it was to keep the powerful but secretly fragile captain warm even though he didn't need the warmth at all, but in a non-practical way, it was something else altogether. "Ain't your fault, Toushirou. I'm just too rash."

Hitsugaya nearly scoffed in the strawberry's comforting and welcoming chest, but he found himself closing his eyes instead, and his clenched fists began punching Ichigo on the chest. There was a slight flinch, but it was hard to notice, even for the intuitive child prodigy. "You…_baka_," Hitsugaya scolded. "You've got to be the _baka_-iest _baka _of all _baka_s…" Ichigo smirked slightly at the childish comment. "Why the _**hell **_do you treat me like that when others are around, and like this when only you and I are present?" Hitsugaya demanded lightly, his voice cracking at the word 'hell'. "…And especially when Kuchiki and that _shinenju _were present."

Ah-ha. So all this time, he was afraid of what kind of treatment he got in different situations with different people present, and the little kid was hiding that fear and anguish all this damned time? Impressive. "Aww…Is Toushirou actually jealous?" Ichigo teased, ruffling Hitsugaya's hair.

There was an outstandingly painful punch against his back at the comment, and Hitsugaya pushed Ichigo off him but this time, without hurting him (emotionally) as well. "One word about this to anyone, Kurosaki, and I will personally lock you in a block of ice without any hesitation."

Ichigo gave a light-hearted yet pained snort at the seemingly dangerous threat. But it wasn't like they were going to remember any of this…would they?

_**Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo**_

_**Okubyou na me wo shite ita boku**_

Shock seized his entire being when the idiot of a strawberry came embracing him for the umpteenth time that day. What was even more confusing was the fact that he was licking his neck and cheeks all over without even telling him anything, not even a warning beforehand. Prickles soon overwhelmed him with every lick, and he felt his hair standing on one end. "Kurosaki, why are you doing all of a sudden?"

At the quizzical look on the young captain's face, Ichigo immediately stopped what he was doing and sighed in Hitsugaya's ear, "…I don't ever wanna forget this day, Toushirou."

"…Wha-?"

"It's only three hours to midnight, didncha' realize that, Toushirou?" Ichigo stated as if one sentence explained it all.

"…How did you know that I was…?"

The protector smiled and gave Hitsugaya a quick peck on the tender lips. "What, you thought that I was too stupid for ya to figure out that you were lying?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow with new confidence. "Ain't no reason Soul Society would send you, of all people, up here just to tell me something I should know since I've got Rukia with me, right?"

Hitsugaya blinked. The logic was there, and he nearly muttered a curse under his breath for making up such a seeable lie. "…You're not as stupid as I thought after all, Kurosaki." Indeed. The idiot just seemed to bring him more and more surprises with each passing day.

_**Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai**_

_**Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo**_

The quiet whispering of the wind and the light rustling of the trees in the surroundings gave the two a sense of comfort and belonging as Ichigo smiled whole-heartedly. His hand moved towards Hitsugaya's and held it with a firm but soft and gentle grip like as if he was a pirate and the hand was his valueless treasure that he had been sailing the seven seas for. Maple leaves, shriveled and brown, fell from the trees and plopped onto the ground silently as the two stubborn mules made their way back to the Kurosaki household, hand-in-hand. It was a thrill, Hitsugaya concluded, to be pulled all the way up to Ichigo's window by none other than Ichigo himself as their hands were still interlocked with each other, as if their palms had been stuck to each other with glue. A thrill indeed.

Ichigo closed the window and gave a contented sigh as he laid back and relaxed on his comfy bed again. His suggestive grin gave Hitsugaya the goose bumps. Not like he would admit to that, of course, not even to Ichigo. "…Oi. You sure about this, Kurosaki?"

"Sure I'm sure, Toushirou." When the current situation slowly clicked into his brain, he went from excited to downright crestfallen. "Don't tell me you gotta go back to Soul Society like, now."

To his hidden happiness, Hitsugaya lightly shook his head. "No. I didn't tell anyone about my coming here. I have Matsumoto covering for me as we speak, but I have to return as soon as possible, so that's why I'm asking you. Are you sure about this?"

Ichigo sat up on his bed with a goofy grin plastered on his features. "Course I'm sure. But if it'll make you uncomfortable, it's ok, Toushirou. I'm up for a chat anytime."

"…What if I tell you…that it _**won't **_make me uncomfortable?"

_**Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte**_

_**Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita**_

"Oh, sure, so what do you wanna talk abou-wait, did you just say…?" Ichigo stared at the captain before him, eyes wide and pupils dilated. Hitsugaya only smirked in response. "Oh my shit, I had no idea in the name of hell that you were perverted, Toushirou."

A vein popped from his forehead as Hitsugaya kicked Ichigo right on the face. "I wasn't talking about that, you bonehead. I was talking about spending the night here."

Ichigo didn't rub his sore face, as much as he wanted to. But the stunning reply from his favorite little icy captain was simply just too unbelievable. "E-eh?!"

Hitsugaya groaned in disturbance. "Don't tell me you actually forgot all about it. On the way back here, you asked if I could spend the night with you." He gave the orange strawberry a hard knock on the head. "Remember?"

Ichigo suppressed a yelp in pain, holding his near frozen hair. Bits of frost began forming on the strands of his hair, and he felt his entire face getting numb. Oh sure, he remembered saying that, but what he meant was actually…Oh. Wait. What in the name of the depths of crap hell was he thinking?! He knew the kid long enough to realize that he was too distinguished a captain to commit anything…well, undignified for a captain, and yet, he still had the stupid shit crap about having a night with him stuck in his head?! Was his hollow-cum-perverted side getting too much control over his thoughts already? Really…Now what kind of impression did he leave on the kid? Most likely…a terrible one.

_**Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou**_

_**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**_

…Perhaps he said something wrongly.

Maybe, just maybe, as much as their personalities clashed with each other and that they were very much the same, perhaps their way of thinking would be what defined them to be themselves. Hitsugaya Toushirou thought that Ichigo meant spending the night sleeping in his house, and not…that. His way of thinking would belong to that of the straight path one, and not the twisted sort of way. But the twisted sort of way would rightfully belong to Ichigo, and perhaps that was what made him…how to say, intriguing, Hitsugaya concluded. He sighed. Yes, of course, definitely; it would make anyone uncomfortable, even the one who suggested it in the first place. It would a hundred and twenty percent make someone like him very uncomfortable indeed. He just hoped that his form of replying didn't cause the strawberry to think otherwise of him.

Truth be said, he wasn't even sure of this. His heart was still set on healing Hinamori's wounds, but with Kurosaki around, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. He knew Hinamori would never return the feelings he used to have for her. Used to. But why, he wondered for the first time to himself, did he not give up on her despite the fact that she had betrayed him? Because that's what friends are for; the standard answer was flying right smack on his face. For sure, they would be friends, and only be friends. That was the most they could ever bring their relationship together forward to. But with Kurosaki…it was different. There was room, and the room was empty. Time to fill up the emptiness.

**_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_**

**_Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_**

"…I see. I know what you're trying to say now, Kurosaki."

"…Eh?"

"If you think whatever you're planning to do is going to be uncomfortable, I don't care. I really don't care."

"…Are you sure about this, Toushirou?"

Hitsugaya smirked at how the tables had turned. "I'm certain, Kurosaki."

And the two spiky-haired shinigami had to admit: that was the best time they had ever experienced in their entire lives. But it was certainly a pity…that they never remembered a single thing when they woke up the next morning…

**_Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_**

**_Suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da_**

Black kimonos and hakamas were sprawled all over the floor, and not to mention the white hakamas that were supposed to be underneath the shinigami shihakushou. One crumpled captain haori was found to be sticking out from underneath the pile of shinigami clothes, implying that it was removed first. Two bunches of durian-like hair stuck out from underneath the blanket of which covered up two sleeping figures who had no idea what the fuck happened the night before (literally), nor any of the recent days, to be precise. Hitsugaya was the first to awaken, being the one icy taichou sensitive to the sun's warm rays dawning upon his young facial features.

There was an awkward scuffle – very awkward – and Hitsugaya was literally scrambling to look for his clothes before he felt comfortable again, but not very around Ichigo, that was for sure. But why? Why couldn't they remember anything? All Ichigo could remember was doing his sleep-inducing homework, and as for Hitsugaya, it was the horrid memory of completing all of the paperwork since Matsumoto had gone out drinking. Again. But now…the sight of them being…Shudder.

"Kurosaki…/Toushirou…" both spoke simultaneously without realizing it. "There's something that I must to tell you…" When they realized what they were doing, they smirked with their backs facing each other. Gosh, this was all too sudden…to find each other like that…and suddenly telling each other that. Perhaps…they should take it, one step at a time. They weren't ready. Not yet. No…definitely not.

"…Nothing," their lips said. '_Omae wa…aishiteru (I love you),' _their minds thought.

_**Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaeru**_

_**Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa…**_

…Yes. It was a pity that they couldn't remember.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: …There was supposed to be a funny scene in between somewhere, but I took it out because…well, I sort of 'moved' it to my compilation of funnies, aka Shinigami Zukan Golden. So…yeah, you get the point. Oh, and Rukia already left the closet by the time Ichigo ran out in search for Hitsu.

Don't ever ask me where I got the idea. I just did. I guess that's what happens when you listen to Sen no Yoru wo Koete four times in a row.

…Is this oneshot overrated? I don't know how to rate it this time round…

**Reflect the truth of which you see**

**Tsuki-no-Kurokage**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me**_

_**I wander within that repetition**_

_**I found one answer; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt**_

_**I can say 'I love you' to the person I love**_

_Do you love me? Or not love me?_

_As for things like that, it's already fine either way_

_No matter how I wish_

_There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?_

_That's right, and because only the fact of my loving you_

_Is the truth unchangeable by anyone_

_**I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell it to you**_

_**There's something that I must tell you**_

_**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me**_

_**I wander within that repetition**_

_**I found one answer; that even if I'm scared**_

_**Even if I'm hurt, I can say 'I love you' to the person I love**_

_**It's scary to turn my feelings into words**_

_**But I can say 'I love you' to the person I love**_

_In this broad world, I cannot express_

_The joy of encouraging you with words_

_So we smile_

_Sing about the vividly passing autumn in do-re-mi_

_Turn our backs on winter, wait for the sunlight streaming through trees in spring_

_And become reborn anew so that we can protect someone_

_**On the path we came from and our destination, when we looked back**_

_**I'd always have timid eyes**_

_**I want to face you, but I cannot be honest**_

_**I, who repeated the days of not being able to straightforwardly love my partner**_

_**And hated being alone that day**_

_**Seemed to love people while unwounded**_

_**I'll overcome the thousands of nights and go meet you now**_

_**There's something that I must tell you**_

_**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me**_

_**I wander within that repetition**_

_**I found one answer; that even if I'm scared**_

_**Even if I'm hurt, I can say 'I love you' to the person I love**_

_**Even if those thoughts aren't fulfilled, I can say 'I love you' to the person I love**_

_**It's the most wonderful thing in this world**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lyrics are © Aqua Timez

Translations of song from Flomp-Rumbel


End file.
